Impossible to Deny
by Caitlin51
Summary: A series of Captain Swan drabbles - lots of fluff and possibly some angst. Hook/Emma
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my first fic for OUAT and I am super excited...Captain Swan is one of my favourite pairings =). The plan for this is that it will be a drabble series and so any and all ideas are welcome and will probably be used in a chapter. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

She couldn't hear him over the sound of the crashing ocean waves. Sure, she could see him gesturing wildly around from his position at the wheel, but that didn't help terribly much with communication. Hardly an experienced sailor, she was beginning to get nervous as the waves started to get higher and higher, splashing onto the deck and drenching her jeans.

_How is this anyone's idea of fun? _The thought kept running through her head as she attempted to traverse the slick deck surface to reach Hook. Each step was uncertain - it required her full attention just to make it to the stairs leading up to where he stood. Even with that concentration, the final step still caught her as the deck heaved beneath her. Her left foot caught the edge of the wooden step and she went flying - forward, fortunately. And right into Hook's arms.

"Careful, there, lass," he advised, grinning at her as he made sure that she had her footing before releasing her and returning to the wheel.

"Is this really fun for you?" The question came out before she could stop it. Shivering and soaked, she would almost prefer the drama in Storybrooke to the danger afforded by the high seas.

…

"_A ride in your boat? Really? Don't you think that there is enough going on already without taking time off to go on a date?" Emma was incredulous that he had even suggested such a thing. Now was hardly the time for flirting, not when all their lives were constantly being threatened by Zelena._

"_Ship, love," Hook corrected her with that charming smile of his that both attracted and infuriated her at the same time – a strangely enticing expression . "And I think that some time away would do wonders for you."_

_She was touched by his concern, but still argued her case. "I have to learn how to control my magic still, and that won't come without practice. Lots of practice."_

_He leaned in closer, close enough that she could smell the musky scent of leather and salt. Fitting, and somehow intoxicating. "You'll have a chance to practice. Just one little jaunt?"_

_It was too hard to say no to the pleading look in his eyes, so she caved. "An hour, tops," she agreed, trying to keep the smile off of her face. As much as she hated to admit it, some relaxing alone time with Hook might do wonders for her sanity._

…

"Yes, love," Hook's answer to her question dragged Emma back to the present. "Can't you feel it?"

"...feel what?"

"The thrill. The sea is feisty today - a worthy opponent for my skill."

Shaking her head, she moved to stand next to him at the wheel. "All I know is that I'm not getting much magic practice in." _And practice is what's really important right now, not Hook. _She felt the need to keep reminding herself of that fact since it was obviously so easy for her to forget.

Ignoring her comment, he released the wheel to his hook only and used his other hand to pull her between him and the wheel. "Try it, lass. It's a feeling second to none." He entwined his fingers with hers and placed her hand on one of the spokes of the wheel.

"Are you crazy?" Her immediate reaction was to release the wheel and step backwards; however, both actions were prevented by Hook's proximity. "I don't know how to sail." That sentence was quieter.

"Relax - I'm right here."

For some reason, that did actually reassure Emma, so she allowed herself to take a deep breath and relax. Immediately, she felt more confident. Marginally, anyway. The waves still made her nervous and, despite her best efforts to keep it steady, though, the wheel continued to shake in her grasp. "What do I do to keep it still?"

"You can't," he replied in her ear. "Just trust the ship. She knows what she's doing."

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned back slightly so she was pressed up against his broad chest. She had no clue how 'trusting the ship' could help, but she trusted Hook. As surprising as it was, she really did trust the pirate.

"Doing great, love."

Emma smiled at the praise, although she was sure that it was undeserved. _Maybe sailing isn't so bad after all._

* * *

_Please please please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter takes place right before the season finale - please enjoy and review!_

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well for the first time since they had arrived in Storybrooke. At least, almost everything. Zelena was gone and Mary Margaret's baby was safe - he should feel pleased. Content.. Or at least not as miserable as he currently felt.

Looking in at the happy family, it hurt him slightly to see the blissful looks on the new parents' faces. He was happy that everyone was safe, to be sure. But it still was difficult, seeing Emma so caught up with her family that she didn't even realize that he was there. The baby was crying, but no one seemed to mind the noise. Especially not Emma. The baby was in her arms and her attention was entirely focused on it, unconsciously beaming in a way that he had rarely seen before as she rocked it soothingly. He took a moment to soak in the sight of her like that.

She started to turn, so he quickly ducked out of the doorway before she could catch him staring. It wouldn't do him any good to act needy, no matter how much he truly did need her.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. And angry. _Why does she still think that she has to leave_? he thought, slowly walking away. _What are the chances of finding true love twice, then losing it both times? _He couldn't answer his own question, but he thought that it must be a new record.

…

"Killian!"

At the sound of his name, he turned his head to look. Despite his best efforts to remain calm, his heart starting beating faster as soon as he had identified the speaker as Emma. "Swan," he greeted her curtly, returning to his inspection of the forest floor. There wasn't much to see, mostly dirt and decomposing leaves, but if he stomped his boot he could make some muddy water ooze out of the damp ground. He liked doing that, for some reason. Maybe it was because it was something, however stupid, that he had some control over.

"Didn't expect to see you here, in the forest. The party is back that way." He felt the log he was seated on shift slightly as she sat down next to him. "What's up?"

He grimaced slightly and finally twisted to face her. "I guess that I'm just not in the mood for a celebration right now, lass."

She was silent for a moment, and he returned to his scrutiny of the ground. Unsurprisingly, it still looked about the same as his last inspection. Finally, she asked, "Killian? Is this about New York?"

"Don't be silly," he muttered immediately, scowling. "We talked about that already."

"You know that I can tell when you are lying, right?" Stretching out her legs in front of her, she gave him a second to think. "So, what will it be - are you going to tell me the truth or make me drag it out of you?" Her tone was teasing, but he could tell that she was serious.

"Fine, love. Yes. You're right."

"So you're still upset about my plan to move back to New York."

"How do you expect me to feel?" he asked, surprised by the amount of bitterness in his own voice. "You belong here. So do I."

He heard a sigh next to him, but refused to look at her. Then he felt a gentle hand on the side of his face. "I lost my magic already, right?"

He wrinkled his brow, but didn't say anything to her inane comment.

"So that means that I already took care of Zelena's curse on your lips."

That statement got his attention. Sitting up straight, he looked her in the eyes. "What are you saying, love?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling mischievously. "Just that I think we might need to make sure that the curse is truly gone. Just to be safe."

Despite himself, Hook smiled too. "Care to test them for me?" He raised an eyebrow and slipped in closer to her.

"I wouldn't complain."

Slipping his hand gently around her neck, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers, the way he had longed to ever since their first kiss. Her lips were soft, just like he remembered. But he didn't remember how it felt to be so close to her, to feel her next to him, kissing him with just as much passion as he kissed her. Finally, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing hard. "Still want to move back to New York?" he muttered breathlessly.

"...we'll talk." She leaned in and their lips met again in an unspoken promise.

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The next chapter is finally here - sorry for the long wait. I have been feeling remarkably uninspired lately, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, please let me know! Enjoy =)._

* * *

"Just a couple more steps, love," she felt him breath into her ear as she stumbled forward.

"Seriously, Killian," she said, pretending to be much more irritated than she actually was, "Where are we going?" She heard him chuckle, but he gave no explanation.

Emma pursed her lips in thought - she was generally pretty good at solving mysteries, but Hook had been careful not to let anything slip that might give away his surprise. And the fuzzy blindfold against her eyes that he had insisted she wear certainly didn't help.

"At least give me a clue?" she muttered under her breath, but deliberately loud enough for him to still hear her question.

"You're relentless, Swan." She felt the pressure of his hand on her back change slightly, prompting her to move more to the left. "It's called a surprise for a reason."

Focusing on her other senses, Emma fell silent in order to see if she could pick up background clues. She knew that they were be outside -she could feel the warm breeze against her skin. Also, she figured that they were probably still downtown because they had started outside Granny's and they hadn't walked terribly far. The ground had remained the smooth, hard surface of asphalt. But aside from those rather unhelpful deductions, she was at a loss.

"Okay, there's a step up here, lass." Hook said as he gently guided her up onto what felt like the curb of a sidewalk.

Emma walked a two more steps forward, then felt Killian leave her side momentarily, followed quickly by the sound of a door swinging open. A rush of cool air hit her face and she flinched backwards out of reflex. Delicious smells wafted out to meet her nose along with the air-conditioned breeze. "Are we back at Granny's?" She asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion as Hook's hand grabbed hers and pulled her towards the door.

"Perceptive as always, I see," he grumbled, but she could tell that he wasn't really that upset. In fact he sounded...nervous? Did Killian even do nervous?

"So…" Emma drawled, stopping next to him, "Am I allowed to take this off now?"

"Allow me the pleasure." She felt Hook move to stand behind her, then felt his hands at the back of her head toying with the knot. She struggled to suppress the tingle that went through her at the feeling of his fingers tangled in her hair, but her attempts weren't terribly successful. Finally, the blindfold pulled free and he stepped back beside, taking her hand in his again.

"Oh, Killian, this is...this is delightful." And it truly was. Granny's had been transformed subtly, all the extra tables and chairs moved out of the way so that there was one table in the center of the floor. The lights were dim, and she heard strains of romantic music start to play over the speaker system. The table was set for two, obviously in Granny's best china. A complete Italian meal was obviously the source of the heavenly smells that had alerted her to their location before and made her mouth water.

"What is all this for?" she asked, turning to him inquisitively.

He smiled at her. "This, love, is the kind of romantic evening that you deserve from a man who wishes to court you."

He looked extremely pleased with himself, she noticed. "Then, thank you." She mentally smacked herself for the awkward sounding thank you - she didn't often let people do things for her and it was still difficult to accept that Killian wanted to.

Clearing his throat, he broke the silence. "Shall we eat?" At her nod, he held her chair for her politely and then took the seat across from her.

A bottle on the table caught her eye. Picking it up, she couldn't help but let out a laugh as she saw that it was root beer. "How romantic," she teased him, gesturing with the pop bottle.

"Aye, lass. You've ruined me."

"By introducing you to soda?"

"Have you ever heard of a respectable pirate who drinks soda, not rum?" he asked with a wink.

She laughed again - he had a way of making her laugh like no one else ever could.

"I propose a toast," he continued, picking up his pop bottle. "A toast to us."

A warm feeling settled in her heart as she raised her bottle up to clink against his. "To us."

* * *

_Please please please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter was inspired by Anna - thanks for the great idea =). I had a lot of fun with it, so I really hope that you all enjoy it! Also, I obviously love suggestions for future chapters...hint hint..._

* * *

Impatiently, Killian sat on the couch, staring at the clock. Well, glaring. Or glowering. Nodding, he decided that that really was the best word for the situation. The clock really wasn't that interesting - every second felt like an hour and the intense concentration was going to give him a headache soon, but none of that mattered.

"Okay, that's enough."

Tearing his eyes away, Killian looked into the irritated eyes of his wife. He smiled slightly, even in the face of her irritation, at the thought of their marriage. Even though it had been seventeen years now, she was just as beautiful as the day he had fallen in love with her so many years ago in The Enchanted Forest. "Enough of what, love?" He asked innocently, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him on the couch, sitting sideways so that she could better fix him with her steely gaze. "Waiting around," she said. "Maggie is not going to be happy if you are here when she gets back."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "I think I can handle some teenage annoyance." Their daughter, named after Mary Margaret, had developed quite a passionate temper after going through puberty. He was actually quite proud of her stubbornness - she took after Emma in that regard. However, the downside was that living with the two of them was sometimes, well, difficult was the nicest way he could put it.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Emma asked, "You sure about that?" She didn't pause to let him answer before she continued in a softer voice, "Do you want to talk about it, Killian? This really is normal."

"There's nothing to talk about," he grumbled, refusing to meet her gaze. No matter what she said, he was positive that it wasn't normal for sixteen-year old girls to have boyfriends. And he was going to put a stop to it before the foolishness got out of hand.

"Well," she scooted closer, draping her legs over his lap, "Maybe I can distract you instead?" She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

He chuckled, but kissed her back, grateful again for this wonderful woman in his life. Then, pulling away, he leaned back against the couch and sighed. "As much as I would love to be distracted," he said, hardly believing what he was saying, "I'm afraid that this is not the time."

"And why not?" she asked, her voice low. Dangerously so.

Patiently, he explained, "Because I have to be ready to strangle the pimply teenager that is out with my daughter all night long if he so much as lays a finger on her."

Emma laughed - it was one of his favourite sounds ever. "Killian, it's not even midnight," she pointed out in between giggles. "She's fine."

He had just decided not to press the issue when they heard a car pull up into the driveway, then the sound of voices approaching the door. "Finally." He started to get up, but Emma stopped him.

"Give them their moment," she ordered, her voice firm. That was the voice she used when she was _not _to be disobeyed.

To the anxious former pirate, their 'moment' seemed to last forever. His hands clenched into fists. _If that boy…_

He didn't have the chance to finish the thought before the door opened and Maggie walked in, a dreamy smile on her face. However, that smile quickly vanished as she saw her parents sitting on the couch, looking slightly guilty. "You were _spying _on me?" The outrage poured off her in waves. "How could you? Don't you trust me?"

"I...uh…"Killian was at a loss for words. "You know that I love you?"

She flung her blonde hair over her shoulder and stormed up the stairs. Killian flinched as he heard the door slam behind her.

"The joys of parenting," Emma sighed beside him.

Unable to help himself, Killian started chuckling and Emma soon joined in. "Well, now that that's over," he said in between his laughter, "How about that distraction?"

She just laughed harder as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

_Please review and leave more ideas!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and, as always, I love reviews and ideas!_

* * *

There were times when she just felt alone and like a failure. This was a familiar feeling for her, having been in the foster system for so long when she was young, but it was still awfully unpleasant. The worst part, though, was the guilt that nearly overpowered her at the thought of what she had done. The look on Regina's face when she had put the pieces together - that look haunted Emma.

"Swan?"

She flinched at the voice that interrupted her thoughts, but didn't turn from blankly staring at the wall. There wasn't anything he could do to make up for her mistake.

"Emma. It wasn't your fault."

The pirate's smooth voice was obviously designed to be soothing, but Emma didn't want comfort. She just wanted to be alone with her guilt, alone with the knowledge that she had destroyed Regina's chance at happiness.

She felt a weight settle onto the couch, next to her, then Killian's hand found her and pressed it gently. "Neither of us could have known."

"We could have asked." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

He leaned forward, catching her gaze intently. "Don't beat yourself up about this, love. What could we possibly have asked her?" He smiled ruefully. "Are you, perchance, married to Robin?"

Despite herself, Emma smiled, then glared at him as soon as she realized that he was succeeding in cheering her up.

"Look, what happened, happened. Nothing else can be done about it, so the least you can do is look slightly happier that there is no one currently trying to kill us," he commented, his voice softening and becoming more insistent.

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned back into the couch and sighed. "I have to do _something,_ Killian." She paused, gathering her scattered thoughts. "I can't just do nothing, when it's my fault that Regina has lost her second true love."

Stretching out his long legs, he lay back on the couch next to her, the leather of his jacket brushing her arm. "Aye, lass, I suppose we could do something."

Closing her eyes, Emma took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down and focus. It was hard, though, with him so close to her, being so sweet. She hadn't missed how he had said 'we' - the implication that she wasn't alone meant a lot to her.

"I'm open to suggestions," she finally commented, hoping that he would know what to do.

"Hmm," he breathed, "Well, we could always kill her."

Shocked, Emma opened her eyes and stared at him, taking in his mischievous grin and twinkling eyes. Punching him in the arm, she grumbled, "Serious suggestions, Hook."

"I thought it was…ooofff" he trailed off with a groan as she hit him again, this time in his well-muscled abs.

She shook her head sternly at him, then resumed her lounging position. "We could, I don't know, talk to Marian?"

"Great idea," he said, slightly mockingly, "We know that you were just reunited with your husband and child, but would you please give them up so that the Evil Queen who was planning to kill you can have them?"

"Do you _want_ me to hit you again?" That silenced him, but even with the chance to think, Emma couldn't come up with any idea of how to fix this mess.

After a long pause, she felt Killian slip his arm around her shoulders and pull her in until she was cuddling into him. "Love," he breathed into her hair and she suddenly found it hard to think, "Relax. This will work out, or it won't."

"But, Regina…"

"...will have to deal with this situation herself," he finished firmly. "Being guilty won't help her."

Lying on his shoulder, Emma was able to see the situation more objectively. Killian had a point - all her guilt achieved was unhappiness for her and for Hook and Henry.

"Thank you," she murmured, grateful for his surprising wisdom.

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

* * *

_Please review and leave ideas!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter =). As always, reviews and ideas are much appreciated._

_Also, I will be coming out with a new Captain Swan fic called "The Price of Freedom" within the next couple days (or today), so keep an eye out for that =)._

_Finally, I am now a registered beta reader, so check out my profile!_

* * *

"This is a new one, Swan," Hook murmured in the ear of the beautiful blonde woman next to him. "I have never broken into my own home before." Grunting, he heaved himself up to the top of the tall fence, his hook scratching a gash in the white paint. "How did you manage it again?"

Emma glared up at him, her hands on her hips. "It's a new house," she said indignantly. "I just haven't put the key on my key-ring yet - it could happen to anyone."

Rolling his eyes, Hook leaned down from his vantage point and offered her his hand to help her up. "But it doesn't," he pointed out. "This type of thing only happens when you are involved."

Gripping his hand, Emma pulled herself up to sit next to him on the fence, her breathing slightly more rapid than usual. However, that didn't stop her from replying, "This is the first time I have ever locked us out of our house."

Patiently, Hook replied, "Yes, but there was the car, the bank fiasco, and the laundry incident, just to name a couple."

Emma had no response to that, so she jumped down, landing with a thump on her feet in the grassy little backyard. Hook followed, shaking his head at his wife's stubbornness to admit when she messed up.

"Well, love," he asked, taking her hand, "What is the plan now?"

"Well," she considered thoughtfully, "I don't really want to break one of our new windows, so…"

"So?" he prompted her, unable to keep a roguish grin from his face at their rather ridiculous predicament.

She looked at him, her eyes dancing. "Let's just say that my past has made me a pretty impressive lock pick."

Again, he couldn't help grinning at her and how passionate she was about the strangest things.

Moving around to the back door, Emma pulled a couple bobby pins out of her hair and stuck them both into the lock, then jiggled them around for a bit until the both heard a definite click.

Shooting him a triumphant smile, Emma turned the lock and walked into the house, her posture showing how pleased she was with herself.

Hook sighed. Success just encouraged her, he knew.

"Well," she said as he entered behind her, "That was fine."

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Hook said under his breath, "Fun isn't exactly the word that I would use, but…"

"Just one thing," she added, stepping up to him, her eyes intent on his and her lips only inches from hers.  
Hook chuckled. "I think I like this thing," he said, leaning towards her, his arms coming up to encircle her waist.

"Really?" she murmured. "Because I was just to say that the kids can't find out about this." With that, she slipped out of his grasp with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Oy, come back here, Swan," he replied, running after here. "Or I will tell the kids."

The sound of her laughter echoed down the stairs as he raced up them in pursuit of that infuriating woman that he had fallen in love with.

* * *

_Please review and also leave ideas for future chapters!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this will be the last chapter of this fic because I have started a new Captain Swan story called "The Price of Freedom," and I will be focusing on that one now. However, thanks for all the support for this story and please leave a final review!_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't hear it?" Emma whispered to Hook, her voice nearly inaudible.

"I mean," he said, glaring sideways at her, "that I think you are just making it up. I don't hear anything."

Emma gritted her teeth. She knew that she was right, but she desperately wanted to believe that there really was only peaceful silence. "If we don't move," she whispered again, "do you think that it will stop?"

"Really, it's our only chance," he replied, rolling over towards as quietly as possible.

It was relatively dark, but there was still enough sunlight for Emma to tell that Killian's face was tired. She was sure that hers was too - they could both use a break from the constant stress and sleepless nights.

Another shrill sound shattered the silence, and they both winced and stayed completely still, hardly daring to breathe.

"I think it's your turn to go check it out," Killian mumbled sleepily from beside her. "I did it last time."

"That's hardly fair," Emma grumbled, pushing herself into an upright position on their bed, the covers falling down onto her lap. "She's your daughter too."

"Yes, love," Hook murmured, "But you are better at getting her to sleep. And I want to sleep."

Punching him in the arm, Emma finally rose and swung her feet over onto the cool wood. Sleepily, she brushed her tangled hair out of her face as she stumbled, bleary-eyed, down the hall and into their baby daughter's room.

"Shush," she whispered soothingly as she entered, trying to calm the crying baby down. Despite the tears and screams, she was a beautiful baby. She already had a fair amount of thin blonde hair and her wrinkly skin was incredibly soft to the touch.

"Shush, honey," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the little bundle of blankets and lifted her daughter out of the crib. "I'm here." Gently, she rocked the baby, holding her close to her body for a couple minutes, just until the baby had calmed down and was starting to drift off to sleep.

"That's a beautiful sight."

Turning slowly as to not wake their daughter, Emma saw Hook leaning against the doorframe, smiling tenderly.

"I thought you would be sleeping," she commented, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was," he sighed, coming over to stand behind her and gaze adoringly at their daughter over her shoulder, "But then I felt guilty for making you get up, so I thought I would join my two favourite girls."

Emma laughed under her breath and craned her neck around so that she could kiss him tenderly. "I love you, Killian. You and our daughter."

He chuckled as well. "Of course you do," he said, smiling. "She inherited my charm - what's not to love?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned in and kissed him again until they were both breathless. "I'm sure I could think of something," she replied, grinning at him cheekily.

Feigning offense, Killian muttered, "Doubt it. I'm pretty great." Caressing their daughter's face gently, he added, "But she is perfection."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Perfection."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review!_

_~Caitlin51_


End file.
